


Courage Need Not Be Remembered...

by Valor52



Category: Original Work, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 100 Years Later, All the other places, Arrogent rito, Big group of weirdos, But not really nice zora, Chaperone Gerudo, Competent Sheikah, Divine Beast Vah Medoh - Freeform, Divine Beast Vah Naboris - Freeform, Divine Beast Vah Rudania - Freeform, Divine Beast Vah Ruta - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Goron, Hateno Village, Hylian - Freeform, Hyrule shenanigans, Lovesick Hylians, M/M, Mediator goron, Nice Zora, Rito, Sheikah, They go literally everywhere guys, Traveling big group of weirdos, Yiga, Zora - Freeform, and some new ones too, gerudo, ghost champions, ghost link, new heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valor52/pseuds/Valor52
Summary: 100 years ago, the hero died. 100 years later, he died again.What would happen if Link never finished his mission? If he had been killed before he had the chance to save anyone? Follow the new heroes of Hyrule as they work to calm the newly reawakened Divine Beasts. Get ready for lots of fights, angst, tears, betrayal, and more. Take a deep breath, cause this is gonna be a wild ride.
Relationships: River(OC)/Alistar(OC), River(OC)/Lilith(OC), Valor(OC)/Aspen(OC)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Courage Need Not Be Remembered...

Link stumbled backwards, clutching at his stomach. The girl’s swipe had been too quick for him to dodge, and the sharp blade had plunged straight into him. 

She’d tricked him. Lied to him. She’d gained his trust and friendship, before revealing she was not who she said she was. 

The Yiga. 

He’d been warned about them. He’d been told by the Sheikah, over and over. “They’ll be coming for you, Link.” “You need to be careful, Link.” He’d been too stupid to listen. 

And now? It was over. There was no coming back from this. The wound was too deep. There was too much blood. 

He was dying. 

The girl stood over him with a sickening grin on her face, before stepping back to watch him. If she wasn’t going to finish the job, he might still have a chance. 

With great effort, he pushed himself up. His sword still lay on the ground beside him, but if he bent down to pick it up, he might not be able to stand up again. 

He turned to face his attacker, and she frowned. “You know you can’t fight, so why not give up? What’s the point?” 

Link gritted his teeth and pulled his shield off his back. “The point is if I’m going to die, I’m going down fighting.” 

The Yiga girl laughed. “You’re funny. I like that.” She drew her blade. “But I’m still going to kill you.” 

She sprang at him, and Link held his shield up to block the blow. She hit his shield with the full force of her strength, shattering the frail wood. 

Link let out a yelp of pain as he was driven to one knee. He gasped as he held his arm to the wound, which was still pouring blood. He looked up, and grinned weakly. “Go on. Do it.” 

She smiled and raised her blade. “Gladly.” She brought the blade down quickly, and Link’s vision darkened. 

* * * * * 

He was surprised when he woke up. He was even more surprised when he looked down at himself, and realized he was glowing. It was the same teal glow he’d seen around the king on the Plateau. 

He was dead. 

That couldn’t be right. If he was dead, he couldn’t calm the Divine Beasts. If he was dead, he could keep his promise to Impa. If he was dead, he couldn’t- 

His thoughts broke off as he finally noticed his surroundings. He was just a few feet from his body. The Yiga girl was still standing over it. He watched as she smiled down at his lifeless form. She crouched down, and Link walked forward to see what she was doing. 

She didn’t notice him. He must be invisible to her. He looked closer, and saw she was working on unhooking the Sheikah Slate from his belt. 

“Hey! Quit that!” He yelled at her, but she took no notice. “That’s not yours, it belongs to the Sheikah!” 

She finally got it unhooked, and Link watched as she studied it. Apparently convinced it was useless, she drew her arm back and tossed it into a nearby river. 

Link continued to watch as she pulled the tunic Impa had given him out of his bag. She held it up to look at it, smiled, then teleported in a flash of red smoke. 

Link sat down with a thump and looked down at his hands in shock. That was it. He was dead, the Slate was gone, and now there was no one to save Hyrule. 

What about the Divine Beasts? As far as he knew, they were still rampaging amongst the different races of the land. If no one could calm them down, they would all be destroyed. 

But it was pointless to think about that now. The best he could hope for was that they would deactivate upon his death. Maybe then, the races would survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you readers enjoyed! Hopefully the updates will be relatively regular, but I know myself enough not to promise that. If anyone found any typos, mistakes, or if you have story suggestions, please let me know! It will be much appreciated!


End file.
